<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Six Wives of the Phoenix King by thefrenchmilitary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937061">The Six Wives of the Phoenix King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrenchmilitary/pseuds/thefrenchmilitary'>thefrenchmilitary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - The Fire Nation Won, Everyone Is An Adult, F/M, ozai is a horrible person, the avatar never returned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrenchmilitary/pseuds/thefrenchmilitary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After 100 years the Avatar failed to return. Former Fire Lord Ozai was able to harness the power of Sozin's comet to put and end to the war and declare victory for the Fire Nation. With the Air Nomads gone, the Water Tribe at his mercy, and the last of the Earth Kingdom under his control Ozai becomes the Phoenix King, the most powerful ruler in the land. With the world in the palm of his hand he begins a new conquest: taking over the women in his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an AU based off six the musical. It's about the six wives of Henry the 8th and I highly recommend giving it a listen, although it's not necessary to understand the story. All of the younger characters have been aged up and are adults. Please let me know what you think of my writing, any criticism is appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the past 100 years the Fire Nation mercilessly pressed on with the war. Although generations of Fire Lords had tried and failed to locate the Avatar, Ozai knew that even if the last airbender miraculously reappeared it would be far too late. Sozin's comet was mere minutes away and with it every firebender would be granted unlimited power. No one, not even a master of all four elements, would be able to stand between him and victory. </p><p>Taking in a deep, centering breath, Ozai stood on the end of his airship and watched as the horizon became bathed in orange light. He could feel the power in his body rise with each passing second as his destiny was laid out in front of him. The edge of the Earth Kingdom was growing closer, as was the end of the cumulative work of Ozai's father and grandfather. Today, he would finish what they had started and bring forth a new era in history. The comet finally grazed over the mountains and an endless inferno of fire blazed out from Ozai's hand. </p><p>The earth beneath him crumbled under the pressure of his immense heat and the water surrounding the Earth Kingdom's perimeter evaporated in a matter of seconds. Behind him, Ozai's fleet unleashed fire of their own and they watched in glee as the once proud Kingdom began to fall with a speed and ferocity that had never been seen before.</p><p>Meanwhile, former General Iroh and banished Prince turned traitor Zuko were waiting with an elite team of their own: The Order of the White Lotus. They were a small yet effective group of old masters who had gathered to prevent a complete genocide of the Earth Kingdom. They were stationed at the final place Ozai would need to burn before claiming victory: Ba Sing Se.</p><p>The comet was about halfway through the sky by the time the Fire Nation forces appeared. Getting into position, the old masters plus Zuko dropped into their fighting stances and sent a joint attack towards the airship fleet.</p><p>The battle between the two groups was fierce. The White Lotus was badly outnumbered and grew closer to their demise with each attack from the Fire Nation, but they persisted. They had known from the start that this battle would be a suicide mission. Although they would more than likely lose their lives they were determined to hold off the massacre until the end of the comet.</p><p>Even from his place high above the ground, Ozai could make out the figure of his treacherous brother. He watched as Iroh sent a ball of fire towards his airship fleet, effectively taking out two. Iroh and another firebender were at the front of their little rebellion formation, taking the brunt of the attacks from Ozai's forces. Behind them, several other benders and one nonbender shot attacks of their own in an attempt to protect the outer wall of the city. Even Zuko was doing his part in the back of the formation and getting attacks in where he could.</p><p>The sight of his son left Ozai with a bitter taste in his mouth. Zuko had always been a disappointment, which was why he had sent him away on that fool's mission for three years. He had never cared for the boy, but even the most incompetent servent has a use. If nothing else he could've groomed Zuko into a somewhat effective puppet, but his former wife's meddling and Iroh prevented this. Ozai was a fool for allowing his brother to accompany Zuko for all those years. All he did was fill his head with nonsense and turn him against his Nation. </p><p>With only the tail of Sozin's comet still in the sky, it seemed Iroh and Zuko's little rebellion had worked. Although the city would still be claimed in the name of the Fire Nation, Ba Sing Se would not be wiped off the map. The only casualties on the rebellion's side were the old earthbender and the nonbender.</p><p>But Ozai would soon have the last laugh.</p><p>Using the last bit of his boosted power, Ozai launched a fatal fire attack at his brother. The precision and swiftness of it had caught Iroh off guard, giving him no time to counter. The flames engulfed him right as the last trace of the comet disappeared. Ozai felt his internal power die down to its normal level and, though he was hundreds of feet off the ground, he swore he could hear Zuko's screams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it's tagged, but as an additional warning there's a small r*pe scene in this chapter. It's not mentioned in too much detail, but it's mentioned nonetheless. Please be careful if you're sensitive to the topic. Again, I appreciate any of your thoughts on the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a handful of years since the war had come to its end. The Phoenix King ruled with an iron fist, causing the Fire Nation to thrive at the expense of the rest of the world. The elite were prosperous and filled with an incredible sense of nationalism and pride in their almighty leader.</p><p>And yet, Ozai found himself feeling incomplete. He had the entire world at his mercy, a competent heir in Azula, thousands of loyal subjects, and servants waiting to cater to his every need, but there was still something missing from his image of perfection. </p><p>He needed a wife.</p><p>Never in his life had Ozai been a romantic man. His marriage with Ursa had been nothing more than a way to please Fire Lord Azulon. The royal bloodline needed to continue and appearances had to be met. Being the descendant of an Avatar, Ursa’s pedigree was certainly up to standard and Ozai immediately noticed how much more power and prestige a married royal was given versus a single one. </p><p>So, his mind was made up. If nothing more than to have a play thing, Ozai would need to secure himself a wife. But who to choose? There was an abundance of willing women in the Fire Nation, but he couldn’t settle for any riff raff that threw herself at his feet.</p><p>No, he needed quality, or at the very least, the <i>illusion</i> of quality. He mulled over the possibilities for months until the perfect candidate struck him.</p><p><i>Mai</i>.</p><p>The former lover of his treacherous son would be the perfect prize. Her father was a high ranking politician who was all too eager to follow Ozai’s orders if it meant getting a small sliver of power. Surely he’d have no objections to the union, especially not now that Mai was the perfect age for marrying off. </p><p>Of course, there was the added perk of her being so young and inexperienced. Ozai could exploit this and turn her into the perfect wife, the spitting image of whatever it was he wanted. How could such a young girl protest?</p><p>And Ozai would be lying if he didn’t admit to liking the idea of claiming his disowned son’s old flame.</p><p>The arrangements were made almost immediately. It took all of five minutes to propose the idea of their union to Mai’s parents who, as expected, jumped at the opportunity. They bowed in gratitude that Ozai was interested in their daughter of all people and swore that he would not regret his choice. Throughout all of this, Mai sat quietly with a blank expression. It wasn’t until Ozai’s sharp gaze caught her’s that she silently dropped to her knees and bowed.</p><p>A marriage ceremony was held a month later. Right in the center of the Fire Nation Palace, the Fire Sages declared the union of Phoenix King Ozai and Fire Lady Mai. Cheers were heard throughout the land as Mai’s fate was sealed.</p><p>During the first stage of their marriage, Mai was never sure what to expect. She knew Ozai was a busy man and although it made no difference to her she assumed they’d spend a bit of time together like other married couples, but instead Ozai was always locked away in his war room having meetings with his generals or making public appearances throughout the Fire Nation.</p><p>Mai wasn’t allowed in the war room, but she was expected to attend all important events. She’d stand silently next to Ozai as he addressed the public, doing little more than bowing in respect where it was necessary. They never exchanged any words, made physical contact, and even took separate palanquins to and from their destinations.</p><p>Even their rooms were separated. Ozai slept in the largest suite in the Palace while Mai slept in an adjacent suite. Most nights were spent with her staring up at her ceiling in boredom, but even the gnawing sense of monotony was better than the alternative.</p><p>There were a handful of times a month when Ozai would pay Mai special visits in her suite. For such a large, empossing man, he had an air of stealth about him. Although she considered herself to have a keen sense of perception, there were times the Phoenix King managed to sneak up on her. </p><p>His first visit had been three months after the wedding. Mai had been getting ready for bed when she felt a wave of paranoia creep up her back. Her sharp eyes flickered to the door, which was securely shut. Slipping into her large sleeve, her right hand firmly wrapped around one of the many long bladed knives that rested there.</p><p>Within the next second, she sent the knife flying towards the right side of the room. Right before it made contact with the intruder, it was melted away by a harsh stream of fire.</p><p>Mai’s eyes widened with shock as Ozai stepped forward with a look of utter anger and displeasure. For a moment, Mai felt the intense urge to throw another knife and protect herself, but she knew better. This was the man who brought civilizations to their knees. What chance did she have of beating him?</p><p>The low, growled out words that came out of his mouth were ones that would haunt her for years to come.</p><p>“I had hoped to make our first night together somewhat pleasurable for you, but now I see that you need to be treated a great deal harsher to learn respect.”</p><p>What ensued was something Mai was unable to forget. Her clothes were practically torn off of her body and her smooth, pale skin became spotted with large spots of black, blue, and purple. For the first time in her life she was no longer able to play the part of a perfect doll and she let out a scream of pain and terror that was no doubt heard by everyone in the Palace. </p><p>But she would sooner take the beating than what came next. Her legs were forced apart and Ozai swiftly forced his will on her. The pain was unbelievable and each movement had her feeling like she was being torn open from the inside out. She could do little more than shut her eyes and wait for it to be over.</p><p>After that first night, Mai lived in constant fear of his next visit. They were always spaced out, but occured at least two to three times a week and although their lives would surely be taken for talking, Mai knew the Palace servants spoke about the incidents when they thought no one was around to listen. Even when she was badly bruised and beaten she could hear whispers of how she should consider herself lucky that he never went as far as to burn her.</p><p>There was no one in the Palace she could trust. Ozai was a monster, the servants were viper bats that would turn against her in a heartbeat, and Azula had dropped any pretence of amicability the second Mai became Fire Lady and outranked her. </p><p>So, she was doomed to suffer in silence and not say a word. As long as she behaved Ozai, while still rough, eased up just a bit during their nights to make them slightly more bearable. She spent years this way, putting up with him and whatever he threw at her without a single complaint.</p><p>Until she discovered that he had his sights set on another girl.</p><p>It wasn’t the infidelity itself that angered her; Mai honestly couldn’t care less. It was the fact that Ozai was planning on sending her away to an abbey that had been rebuilt in what used to be the northwestern Earth Kingdom.</p><p>After years of enduring his abuse he was going to throw her away like some piece of garbage? He was going to lock her up with a group of nuns rather than let her go back with her family? What was the point in making her miserable over the course of their marriage if he was just going to cast her aside? </p><p>If her knives hadn’t been confiscated by Ozai all those years ago she swore she would march straight into the war room and end his life right then and there. But seeing as she had no defense, she opted to wait by the exit for her sorry excuse of a husband to finish his meeting.</p><p>Ozai’s generals were the first to come out. Upon seeing her they exchanged a formal greeting, but the fire in Mai’s eyes made their jaws shut in surprise. They had never seen her display such intense emotion before. They scurried along, giving her curious looks from over their shoulder.</p><p>Next was the Princess. Azula’s eyes narrowed dangerously as they caught Mai’s, but the latter knew she had nothing to fear. Azula couldn’t make an outright attack against the Fire Lady and, although she would never admit it, Mai knew Azula’s skills weren’t as sharp as they used to be. The Princess didn’t know it, but Mai was well aware of the tantrums Azula had thrown when Ozai decided to marry her former friend. Power and her father’s approval were the only things Azula craved and Mai coming into the family dynamic had thrown her off balance.</p><p>Begrudgingly, Azula went on her way. Squaring her shoulders Mai prepared to face her husband.</p><p>It was only for a split second, but after stepping out into the hall Ozai’s eyes widened before returning to normal. Mai had caught him off guard.</p><p>“What are you doing here? You know very well you aren’t allowed in my war chamber.” Ozai’s voice was menacing, but all it did was add to Mai’s resolve.</p><p>“Then it’s a good thing I’m not <i>in</i> the war chamber, isn’t it?”</p><p>Ozai’s brow wrinkled in anger. “You try my patience. Tell me why you’re here.”</p><p>“Did you really think you could throw me out with a bunch of nuns? There is no way I’m going to that stupid abbey.” Her tone and gaze remained even as she spoke. </p><p>In an unexpected twist, Ozai’s anger turned into amusement. “And what makes you think you have the power to decide your fate? I am the Phoenix King and my word is law. I could have you sent away at this very moment and you’d be powerless to stop me.”</p><p>Mai took a challenging step forward. “What would your subjects think of you casting away their Fire Lady in favor of some former Earth Kingdom scum? Those stuffy Fire Sages are all about upholding tradition. Phoenix King or not they won’t take kindly to the idea of annuling our marriage.”</p><p>“You think I can’t handle the Fire Sages?” Ozai let out a throaty laugh. “Have you forgotten that I’ve already gotten out of a marriage? This won’t be any different.”</p><p>“I’m no traitor to the Nation. You can’t banish me.”</p><p>Ozai dismissively waved her argument away. “Perhaps not, but don’t think the people have forgotten you used to have an intimate relationship with the banished Prince. That makes the consummation of our marriage invalid, thus giving me grounds for a divorce.”</p><p>For the first time since that awful night, Mai’s composure fell. “Zuko and I never did anything more than kiss and you know it!” Her face wrinkled in rage as her tawny eyes shot daggers at the King.</p><p>“But if I say otherwise it will be my word against yours. Who do you think the people will believe?”</p><p>Looking down towards the floor, Mai lost every bit of the nerve she had worked up. “If I’m sent away what will happen to Izumi?”</p><p>Over the course of their mariage Mai had fallen pregnant several times. Nearly all of the babies were lost due to the extreme physical trauma Ozai put her through, but little Izumi had managed to survive. </p><p>“She’ll remain here in the Palace of course.”</p><p>“I’m not naive,” Mai said. “Azula hates her and you’ve never paid her any attention because she’s a nonbender. If she stays here without me she’ll be mistreated.”</p><p>Giving her a condescending look Ozai couldn’t help but chuckle sarcastically. “What a devoted mother you are. It’s a wonder how I managed to marry two sickeningly selfless women in a row.” Hooking his thumb and index finger between her chin, he forced Mai to look up at him. “You will tell the Fire Sages that you were intimate with that traitor so our marriage can be annulled. In return, I will allow Izumi to keep her royal titles and give her an entourage of ladies in waiting to cater to her every need.”</p><p>“But I’ll still have to go to the abbey and never see her again, won’t I?”</p><p>“I can’t allow you to see Izumi, but in return for your cooperation I will have arrangements made for you to live at the Palace in New Ozai where you will be more or less comfortable.”</p><p>Mai knew all about New Ozai. Her father had run it for some months before losing control of the Kingdom to the former crazy King, but that was remedied when Ozai burnt the Earth Kingdom down to a crisp. The last few years had been used to reconstruct, but without any earthbenders the Kingdom was a far cry from the natural marvel it once was.</p><p>But if it meant keeping her daughter safe, Mai knew she had to take the deal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>